


Red is for Fire, Love, and Desire

by CheerioDust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Multi, Schoolstuck, Troll/Human Planet, no game, vantascest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerioDust/pseuds/CheerioDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is a college student, Karkat is in high school, Gamzee is a drug dealer, and there are SHENANIGANS EVERYWHERE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good Colliegate One

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa and hello! It's me again, back with more shitty fanfiction! *W*  
> LET THE SHENANIGANS BEGIN!!!

Kankri Vantas walked into the university library, looking for a familiar face. He saw a familiar position instead, and he had to smile. His moirail, Sheika Lovran, had her head down on the table like a moping child. In front of her were no less than three huge Physics textbooks. Two, he knew, were reference books.  
Slowly, he walked over, whispering, "Sheika?"  
Her head came up, and she whisper-shouted, "Hero! Have you come to save me from the depths of Physics hell?"  
He chuckled. "I'm here to help you help yourself." He sat down and they began.  
After two hours, she yelled,"AH-FUCKING-HA!" Kankri winced, and she apologized twofold, for shouting and for cussing. He nodded, and murmured,"So you understand now?"  
She nodded, but said,"Could you check my work?"  
He nodded, and she got down to business. He checked as they went, and she was doing great.  
"Ah, how is your Calculus doing?" he asked, making heer grin.  
"I totally got yesterday's lesson for once, Kankers. Imagine that, miracles do exist."  
He chuckled as they returned the books and walked out with their belongings. She asked him to stop by for dinner, and he accepted. They went to her apartment, where she cooked, and they ate as they watched a movie. After a while, Kankri headed home, a perfect ending to a good day. He never thought that he'd want anything else; he had a moirail, and he was getting a degree in business management, so he coukd open a bookstore. He fell asleep in his own apartment, ompletely unaware of what life had in store for him.


	2. The Lovely Bad One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the looooong pause!*^* Here's yer chapter!

He rounded the corner, panting. He'd been running for a good three miles now, and his rage was getting worse all the time. 'Why can't they fucking pick on somebody fucking else?!' He thought, rounding yet another corner. He leaned on the wall, taking in his surroundings. He smiled.  
He began moving through the maze of alleyways, knowing he would lose them. After a while, he emerged on his block.  
He walked tiredly up to the apartment he shared with his moirail.Climbing the steps, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. It was dark, and he flipped on a light.  
'His shoes are gone...' he noted, making his way to the kitchen to hunt up some food. As he ate leftover french toast cold, he did his Pre-Calculus work. After a few hours, he finished,packing up his stuff. He went to the living room, turning on the TV and waiting.  
Soon the door opened, admitting the huge idiot juggalo troll."Hey bro," Gamzee chimed, looking at the smaller troll on the couch.  
"Hey Gamz," Karkat replied, changing the channel as Gamzee took off his shoes and went to the kitchen to get himself some food.  
The indigo blood rejoined him after a few minutes with Eggo waffles, still frozen. He sat by Karkat, munching. They watched TV for a while, before mutually agreeing to hit the hay and going to their separate beds.  
Karkat lay awake for a long time, before sleep claimed him.


End file.
